


Walmart Run

by Qaje



Series: Early Writing Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Situational Storytelling, Unreliable Narrator, batfam, first fic in several years ahhhh, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qaje/pseuds/Qaje
Summary: How did Jason even get that helmet?
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Series: Early Writing Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Walmart Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is not only my first fic in the DC fandom, but the first non-fiction ive written in Many Years (shoutout to the percy jackson&harry potter crossover ive abandoned on wattpad). I hope that by writing just little scenes like this, I can slowly get better and become truly proud of what I can create! Feel free to leave me comments with advice!

He grabbed a pack of mints from the display in front of him as the conveyer belt moved forward. The employee too tired to care about anything other than staying on their feet. 

Jason watched the numbers on the screen as the items were rung up.  
Motorcycle helmet, $249.99... Altoids, $1.50... Satin finish red spray paint, $13.49

He paid with with one of the cards in the wallet Talia had provided before kicking him out, hoping it wouldn’t be declined.  
“Have a nice night.”  
The underpaid employee just grunted in return, already turning away from him to do something at the register.

Jason threw the bags into the back of the civic Talia had apparently rented from Gotham International Airport, getting into the driver’s seat and checking the rearview. His eyes drifted to the leather jacket he’d picked up just an hour before at a different store. Already worn, but fit like a glove.  
Checking the time on his phone, he pulled out of the parking lot in search of somewhere to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that he just started vigilantism with a bitchin getup. He got that jacket at savers and he wears it everywhere, civilian or no.


End file.
